The Return of Cell
by GAMESW3
Summary: Cell comes back and we beat him up pretty good. I shoot somthing at him and I soposedly killed him.


This next episode of D.B.Z will be a cool story. It still stars Vegeta (ME), Ashley Ketchum, and Goku. A new villain is in town….

" BOOOM, BANGGG."

" Me, Ashley, and goku were fighting a evil villain named Cell*perfect cell*"

" We were pretty much betting the hell out of him."

" Ashley flies over to him and BOOOM."

" She used dynamite kick and Cell went flying into a cliff."

" No, he actually flies through like 20 cliffs."

" Goku flew in the hole that Cell made when he was breaking threw them."

" He was stupidly flying in total darkness looking for Cell."

" Then I blast of light shot out of the hole."

" BOOOM, Goku came flying out of the hole cell made."

" He was badly injured with Cell's huge blast."

" I went over to give Goku a senzu bean with a sigh…. Because he was always getting hurt or making a mess."

" I left Ashley to fight cell."

" She powered up a little more a teleported in front of cell."

" Cell took a swipe at her but she teleported behind him and kneed him in the back."

" Cell was now full with fury and turned around and karate chopped her in the head."

" Ashley went flying into a mountain and broke into it."

" After a couple moments Cell hovered over to the hole where Ashley was."

" Me and Goku were watching both knowing what was going to happen."

" Cell peeked his ugly head in the hole and Ashley blasted him."

" Cell went flying back 50 yards then hit the ground and was sliding in the dirt."

" Ashley stepped out of the hole and flew over to were Cell was."

" Goku for some reason said, " That looks like fun!!!"

" Then zoomed over to help Ashley beat Cell up."

" When Goku got there he started punching and kicking madly at Cell."

" Ashley looked over in surprise then backed out of the way to let Goku try to handle it again."

" Ashley flew over beside me to watch."

" Damn fool…"

" Cell opened his eyes because the pain had stopped."

" He saw Goku rapidly trying to beat him up."

" He laughed and then went up and used Solar Flair."

" Every thing got really bright."

" Shit I said."

" Now I cant see what's happening."

" After the burn had went down we saw that Goku was on the ground beat up."

" And no sign of cell."

" Where did he go?

" Ashley shrugged her shoulders."

" I couldn't sense his power and neither could Ashley."

" I then knew what he did…"

" He had planned on regaining his power back but Goku was slapping at him so he blinded all of us, beat up goku and took off to recuperate."

" Ashley flew down and put one of Goku's arm's over her shoulder and the other arm on my shoulder and we flew back to the house to make plan's."

" Right when we got home I went into the medicine cabinet and got out a senzu bean."

" Goku ate it like it was his supper…."

" We were all wondering how we were gonna find Cell sitting around a round table with plans."

" I finally decided that we should make plans to lore him to us."

" I got a large throng of people and put them inside a circle of chalk."

" I knew that Cell was still trying to get back to full health so he would come suck up some people to get stronger."

" It only took a few seconds for Cell to find the people all standing around in a circle."

" He cocked his head at the stupid looking sight but he shrugged his shoulders and flew down and was already sucking up the first person."

" That was the signal."

" I powered up a Vegeta blast."

" I yelled and a thin orange beam pierced threw Cell's throat."

" Cell fell right over and died * hopefully he was…*"

" We then went back in the house for some T.V. time."

" We were all just watching the news chilling when a special news bulletin came up.''

" I turned the T.V up and it was talking about a strange disturbance downtown."

" There was something evil out there the news broadcaster was saying."

" Witnesses said that it was moving to quickly for them to see its movements."

" People just died where they stood."

" One thing they noticed about the victims was that there was hundreds of little holes on them."

" There was a strange substance inside the victims also but scientist couldn't figure out just what it was."

" We decided to go down there and investigate."

" We all ran out the door and flew over there leaving a long line of KI. *If you don't know KI is the power that pushes you off so you can fly*"

" When we got downtown everything was screwed."

" Most of the apartments and skyscrapers were blew up, the ground was black, and there were fires every were."

" There were no signs of any citizens."

" I decided that we should all split up and look for the villain."

" Ashley went to the east, I searched to the west and goku went north."

" I then heard a yell that sounded like it came from goku."

" I teleported over beside him and started looking around to see what was wrong."

" I looked down and asked goku what happen."

" He was rubbing his head and replied, I wasn't watching and ran into this tree."

" I rolled my eyes, blasted the tree and teleported back to were I was."

"I then heard another shriek coming from up ahead."

" I flew down and what I saw mad me shiver with fear."

" There I saw Cell…"

" He was attacking a mere towns person."

" He was different though."

" He was a lot more powerful…"

" I could fell his new power."

" I flew about 500 yd's from Cell and powered up some to give the signal that for Ashley and Goku to come back."

" Ashley arrived first and looked around bewildered."

" She asked what's up?

" When goku got here I told them Cell was not dead and a lot stronger than before."

" They both stood wide eyed staring at me in shock."

" What did he look like goku said?

" He looked the same but his power felt a hole lot more powerful."

" We stood there discussing if we were going to go try to kill him or not for about 5 minutes."

" We then came up with **yes** for the answer."

" We lowered are power levels so we wouldn't be detected by Cell."

" When we got there he hid behind a small broken down building."

"I peeked around the corner and saw that he was still playing around with that guy."

" Then _wooosh_ a hole bunch of poisonous dart shot out of his tail."

" That explains the holes in his victims."

" The darts were probably poisonous too."

" That is the chemical the scientist found inside the victims."

" I whispered to goku and Ashley to start powering up very fast."

" I went up to my max pl. and so did goku and Ashley."

" Cell killed the guy and are power caught his attention."

" We all stepped around the corner to show ourselves."

" Ah… said Cell, if it isn't Vegeta and friends."

" I ignored the comment and started with the questions."

" How are you still alive?

" He smirked and said when you shot me through the neck I acted like I was dead until you were gone."

" I then dragged myself to my hideout witch I luckily had a cure."

" Ok…. Then how did you get so much stronger?

" Cell smirked and said…. Do you really wanna know?

" We all said yes at the same time"

" He put on a devilish smirk and said."

" This ones for you Goku."

" I found your little son Gohan all powered up as strong as you and…. I sucked him up…."

" Goku's face turned really red and he was huffing and puffing and electricity was blazing around him."

" He was looking at his feet and I saw a tear drop from his eye."

"He then let it all out and yelled his head off and charged at Cell blasting with both hand while running at him."

" He stopped flew up in the air and yelled KA…..MEH……HA……MEH…..HAAAAA"

" The biggest Kamehameha I ever saw came out of Goku's palms and directly hit Cell."

" Trunks, Yamcha, Tein, Krilln, and Piccolo showed up because they to *undoubtedly* felt the 4 amazing powers and came to watch the great battle."

" Goku was still doing a kamehameha with all his power."

" He stopped a second to rest and then started shooting Ki-Blast non-stop at Cell he was so pissed."

" Goku stopped because he was sure Cell was dead."

" Suddenly Cell came out so fast of the smoke me and Ashley were the only one's who could sense his movements."

" Cell was right in front of Goku and said GOOD BYE STUPID MONKEY!!!

" I yelled NOOOO and started heading towards Goku and Cell."

" But it was to late."

" Cell blasted Goku into oblivion."

" I could fell my pl going up in rage."

" I was about to attack when all the Z fighters came out in front of me and started fighting with Cell all at one time."

" He took krillin first and hammered him into the ground."

" Then he turned around shot a blast at Yamcha and he went flying into a broken down building."

" Tein was still pounding on Cell with all his might."

" Cell looked down at him and laughed."

" Then he devilishly shot the poisonous darts into him."

" Tein just stood there a second then fell to the ground and died."

" Piccolo ran at Cell and punched Cell in the face."

" Cell stumbled back a couple paces then punched Piccolo to the ground."

" Piccolo got back up and flew up at Cell and used a blast out of his mouth and Cell fell over."

" The bad thing was is that Cell wasn't even powered up yet."

" Cell flipped back up and smoothly started walking towards Piccolo."

" Piccolo shook with fear and charged at Cell."

" Piccolo used a move called " Super Flaming Uppercut and tried to uppercut Cell."

" Cell grabbed Piccolo's fist and started slinging Piccolo around and around and around and around and then finally he threw Piccolo 100 yd's before Piccolo stopped himself."

" Piccolo started charging his Special Beam Cannon up."

" Cell patently waited for Piccolo to finish charging his attack."

" When it was ready Piccolo quickly fired the attack."

" Cell just stood there and let it go through him."

" Cell just stood there with a smile onhis face still."

" Piccolo's eyes started getting those red lines in them he got so scared."

" Cell's body started using regeneration and regenerated himself."

" Piccolo fired and Ki blast and so did Cell."

" Piccolo and Cell's blast connected and a explosion happened."

" When the smoke cleared Piccolo and Cell were still holding their blast at each other."

" Piccolo was giving all he had but Cell hasn't even showed a little raise in his Pl."

"Then Cell spoke again."

" I am getting tired of this."

" He powered up some and his blast was starting to push Piccolo's blast back."

" Piccolo yelled out all his remaining power and surprised Cell."

" It pushed Cells beam back a lot."

" Cell started to laugh a little."

" Then he got a serious look on his face and yelled."

" Piccolo's beam went back all the way and both beams hit him."

" Piccolo yelled and then was blasted into space."

" He's dead I whispered."

" It can't be."

" I powered up to SSJ 4 and went even higher in it then I had before."

" Ashley was also pissed and this time powered up to SSJ 4 for the first time."

" I flew at Cell and punched him in the face the went flying into the ground with a BOOM!

" I then flew down and I started punching Cell a lot Cell got up and tried to block my attacks."

" He couldn't block them so he flew up in the air so he could get a chance to power up."

" He powered up and green light was around him."

" I powered up a little more and gold light was around me."

" Then we charged each other as fast as we could."

" Ashley had a hard time watching us at the speeds we were going at."

" Each time one of us threw a punch or kick it made a small BOOM sound."

" Booom Cell got me off guard and punched me in the face and I went spinning in the air into the ground."

" I pulled myself up and flew back down at Cell he powered up more."

" I shot a blast at him on the way up at him."

" The blast hit him and I stopped and waited."

" Suddenly he flew out of the smoke and kicked me in the mouth."

" My head went back and then he hammered me in the stomach."

" I once again hit the ground."

" I slowly got up again and saw that Cell had came down and was standing 15 feet away from me."

" Blood was dripping down my face and I looked at Cell."

" He powered up even more."

" I stopped what I was doing because I was shocked because he still had even more powering up to do."

" I tried to stand back up but my leg was in a lot of pain."

" He frowned at me and said your not a challenge to me anymore, I guess I will have to find someone else to play with."

" He looked up at Ashley."

" Ashley panicked and started moving back."

" Cell then teleported in front of her and uppercut her in the chin."

" She flew up in the air 7 feet and then stopped herself."

" I tried getting back up again."

" I could only stand up a second and then I fell back down."

" Ashley shot a blast at Cell."

" Cell deflected it up in the air."

" Ashley started punching Cell."

" A couple of hits hurt him and then he got mad."

" He punched her in the gut and hammered her down to the ground too."

" She landed beside me with a thud."

" Then Cell said, " I will give you guys a month of training before I come to battle you again, If you are not stronger enough by then, then I guess I will kill you…"

" Cell then teleported somewhere to go wait for a month."

" Krillin, Yamcha, and Tein weren't dead though so I started calling them to come help us."

" Krillin pushed a heavy piece of street of himself and walked over to me."

" Krillin take Ashley back to the house."

" Krillin nodded and helped Ashley get up and took her back to the house."

" I then called Yamcha and Tein."

" Yamcha pushed the boards off himself and slowly trotted over here rubbing his head."

" He asked what, were did Cell go?

" He left I said."

" Now help me up so we can get back to the house."

" Back at the house Ashley was outside with a bandage on her head training."

" I started to think about how I would get stronger I only one month."

" I fixed my leg and went out in the yard."

" I told Ashley I was going to Bulma's house and said good bye."

" When I got to Bulma's house I pushed the door open and yelled, " WOMAN!!!"

" Bulma was in her lab and she ran out to see who has yelled her name."

" She saw me and said, " Oh… its only you Vegeta…"

" I walked up to her and said, " I NEED TO USE MY SPACE TRAINING POD!!"

" She had a mad expression on her face and said, " One my name is Bulma, " Two it is my space training pod not yours, me and my father built it."

" OK whatever just let me use it."

" Before she said anything I ran to the backyard and got in the space pod and flew in it to my house."

" When I got there Ashley was laying on the couch inside resting."

" I landed in the back yard with a big thud."

" I ran right inside the pod and started to stretch out before I got under gravity."

" After I was stretched out I walked over to space pod and typed in 900x earths normal gravity."

" It was fine at first then a whole bunch of pressure was on me."

" I started punching and kicking and doing pushups when Bulma came on my monitor inside the space pod."

" She stared at me at first then said, " Vegeta how dare you use my pod with out asking me!!!!

" I ignored her for a couple seconds and then said, " I needed it!

" She got really angry at me and started yelling things so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying."

" I told her to shut up then I disconnected the call."

" I started to do upside down push ups and vertical sit ups."

" My shirt couldn't take it anymore and ripped and fell off."

" I was working myself so hard that I felt like I was going to die."

" I finally felt that I had worked myself hard enough today."

" When I went outside I noticed I had worked all day because it was night time."

" I went in the house and saw that the clock said 12:30 pm."

" I yawned went into the living room and saw that Ashley must have went to bed because she wasn't on the couch anymore."

" I went over plopped down on the couch and fell asleep."

" The next morning I woke up to a silent house."

" That was weird because Goku and Ashley were usually making a lot of noise, I then remembered that Goku was dead."

"I went back to my room to get a shower and change."

" After I got dressed after my shower I went outside to the pod."

" I looked in the pod window on my way to the pod door and saw Ashley in there under 500x earths normal gravity training."

" I decided to let her have a turn training so I went back inside to have breakfast."

" I walked into the kitchen and there was Bulma."

" Right when she saw me she started complaining again."

" I said I would say sorry later and walked past her."

" She huffed and stopped out the door."

" I walked to the fridge and looked for what there was to eat."

" I took out the eggs and started up the stove."

" I cracked the eggs and threw them on to cook."

" I went back to my room to watch some T.V for a while."

" After a while I started to smell smoke."

" What the hell is that smell I wondered?

" I then remembered about the eggs."

" I ran out to the kitchen and saw the stove was on fire."

" I shot a small blast at the stove to stop it but it only made the fire worse…

" I then remembered that water would do the trick."

" I filled up a bucket of water from the sink and threw the water on the fire."

" The fire made a load hiss and finally went out."

" I walked over and turned the stove off."

" I decided that I would just have cereal for breakfast."

" I looked in the cereal cabinet and saw than all we had was Fruit Loops."

" I shrugged my shoulders and poured myself a bowl."

" Right when I got a mouthful of cereal a big flash of light came from outside."

" I said with a mouthful of food, "What in the world was that?"

" I looked out the kitchen window and saw the space pod all collapsed."

" I ran outside to see if Ashley was okay."

" I was looking around in the ruble for Ashley when she pulled herself out * barely *,"

" She stood up brushed herself off then fell over and passed out."

" I picked her up and carried her inside."

" I placed her in her bed beside the window."

" I covered her up and put pain reliever in her mouth and made her chew it."

" I then went back down stairs to finish my cereal."

" After I finished my breakfast I went out to the space pod for another hard day of training."

" I then remembered that it was still broken."

" I called Bulma's Dad on the phone and had him come over."

" When he got there he saw that the space pod was broken* again *."

" He got right to rebuilding it and after about 6 hours he finished putting it back together."

" I started up the gravity under 950x earths normal gravity."

" Instead of doing push ups and ect. I worked on my defence."

" I had 4 robots flying around in the air."

" I shot a blast at one of them and they started deflecting it at each then one of them deflected it at me."

" I put my forearms up to block it but it knocked me over."

" I was determined to get stronger."

" I shot another blast at the machine and this time it deflected it right at me."

" I shot another blast to counter the other blast and when they made contact a big purplish red light filled the room."

" I the impact knocked me back."

" 3 hours later I stopped training and went inside."

" I went to check on Ashley and saw that she had her head phones on listening to some band."

" When she saw me she took them off and asked what happened."

" I told her that she had trained to hard and broken the pod."

" She then said, " Oh I remember now, I tried putting the gravity up to 1000x and I couldn't take the power. I was on the ground for a long time and then it mount functioned and exploded."

" I laughed at her story and walked out the room."

" After some weeks and days had passed of intense training it was now 1 day away from the battle with Cell."

" Ashley used the whole last day of training to catch up on her training."

" I made a estimate that both are power levels went up at least double."

" The next day was time for the big battle."

" We didn't let anyone come along this time for fear that someone else might get killed."

" We stretched out a bit and then took off to find Cell."

" It didn't take long to find him because he left a trail of destruction."

" When we found him he was standing still with his eyes shut."

" I knew he was expecting us."

" When we landed on the ground Cell opened his eyes and said, " Welcome….

" Who will be the first challenger?

" Ashley stepped forward and said, " I will!

" Cell smiled and said, " You should be a great warm up."

" Ashley smiled and said, " I will be more than that."

" Ashley let Cell power up first."

" Cell powered up only as far as he did last time."

" Then Ashley started to power up."

" Right after she finished she flew at Cell and punched him in the face."

" Cell was surprised and went skidding across the dirt and then stopped then he hit a tree."

" Cell thought to himself that he better power up farther before he gets pounded."

" Cell pulled himself back up and started to power up more."

" Ashley also powered up more."

" Cell had another surprised look on his face but quickly changed back to a smirk."

" Then he got serious and flew at Ashley the started punching and kicking each other real fast."

" They were going blow for blow."

" Ashley would get a punch in on him then Cell would get a punch in on Ashley."

" Cell powered up a little more and punched Ashley in the gut and then pushed her on the ground."

" Ashley powered up a little more too and flew back up at Cell."

" They kept tearing away at each other but then I started to fell Ashley's power going down rapidly."

" Cell started to get most the blows in on her and she wasn't able t block most of them."

" Then Cell got a good punch in on Ashley and she went flying down to the ground."

" This time she slowly got back up and looked up at Cell."

" Cell crossed his arms and floated back down to the ground."

" I also felt that Cell was a little worn out too."

" I threw Ashley a senzu bean."

" Cell automatically jumped out in front of her and caught it and ate it."

" Before Cell could catch another one I threw another one to Ashley."

" This time she caught it and ate it."

" I could feel both of there power levels going back up to normal."

" Actually, Ashley's pl didn't go up all the way because it was so low."

" I knew this second round wouldn't last long."

" Ashley and Cell zoomed up in the air."

" Ashley was ahead of Cell and turned around and shot a blast at Cell."

" It hit Cell and was sitting in his gut pushing him towards the ground."

" Cell hit the ground with a boom and flew back up at Ashley full of fury."

" He was powered up farther then he had before."

" He started punching and kicking Ashley."

" She couldn't block any one of them."

" Then boom."

" Cell shot a blast at Ashley and she went rushing towards he ground."

" I ran over to Ashley and saw that she was about to black out."

" I turned to Cell and powered up."

" It's my turn."

" I powered up as far as I good and then Ashley blacked out."

" A couple hours later we were back at the house."

" Ashley woke up and asked me what happened to Cell."

" I told her I had killed him for sure in just a couple hours."

" She couldn't believe what she heard from me."

" She started dancing around the room with bliss."

" I said its not over yet."

" We have to go to Namek and find there dragon balls to wish Goku and Piccolo back."

" We both teleported to Namek and split up to look for the Dragon Balls."

" It only took me 20 minutes to find 4 of them."

" Then Ashley teleported to where I was and told me she found 3."

" I said, " Great!

" Now we need to find a Namekian to summon the dragon."

" We found eventually a little Namek named Dende."

" He agreed on summoning the dragon and did it right away."

" Suddenly the sky turned black and and the dragon balls glowed."

" Then… A the dragon came out and asked what are wishes were."

" Are first wish is to bring Goku back to life."

" His eyes glowed red and said your wish has been granted, he is back down on Earth right now."

" We thanked him and then said are next wish."

" I wish to have Piccolo back to life."

" His eyes turned red and said your wish has been granted, Piccolo is back on Earth right now."

" For our third wish we wished that every thing Cell killed and destroyed be brong back."

" His eyes glowed red again and said your wish has been granted."

" Then the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls scattered all over Namek."

" We flew back to Earth down to our house and saw Goku and Piccolo sitting on the couch watching Cartoons."

" I laughed and said that every thing is finally back to normal."

" THAT'S ALL."


End file.
